A Day in June/Three
D A Y When Day learns about June's decision... "She did what?" I stare blankly at Tess. She's trying to explain to me what June had decided the night before, but I couldn't process it. "She was offered, by the Elector, to fill in a Senator's position for a few months," Tess explains again for the fifth time, "And she accepted." "Why?" I say hoarsely. Tess shrugs, "I don't know, Day, but she told me to tell you." I blink again, trying to rid of the feeling of loss. "Why didn't she call me herself?" I frown, "She must have known I was awake at that time." Tess shakes her head, "She thought you and Eden were exhausted from your long day and decided not to disturb you." That didn't sound like June. If she cared, wouldn't she had wanted to say some kind of farewell to me before leaving? I shake my head, frustrated, "Doesn't she care enough to tell me?" I grit my teeth, "Should I call her later?" I turn to Tess. My friend is fiddling with the hem of her shirt, "I don't know," she admits, "June might be busy. You should wait until she calls you." "What if...she doesn't call me?" I struggle to wrap my mind around the situation, "I wanted to ask her more about what happened between us and I wanted to ask if she wanted to close the gap... She left in a hurry yesterday though, so I didn't get the chance." "I'm sorry," Tess touches my arm briefly, "Where's Eden?" "At Batalla Hall for the second part of his interview," I sigh, "I'm calling June." Retreating to a corner of Tess's house, I attempt to call June. I expected my call to not reach her, but surprisingly enough it got through. "Day?" My breath caught at the sound of her voice. With my renewed memories, she seemed so much more real... "June," I say, "You didn't say anything about a Senate position." She hesitates before replying, "Day, I thought you and Eden were-" "Yeah, yeah, Tess told me," I interrupt her, "But...what about a goodbye or something?" June seems to be unable to reply, "I...I can't talk right now, Day, Anden is calling for a meeting soon. I need to prepare and-" "I'm not angry," I tell her gently, "I'm grateful that you told me everything. It must have taken a lot of courage. Before you left, I wanted to tell you that I'm open to a relationship with you again, June. Now that my memories are back, I can remember how it felt to be with you." It takes June a lot of time to reply this time. "Day...I don't want to hurt you more than I have." But I can hear the pain in her voice. It must have been hard for her to hold in her emotions for ten years. "No, the pain is gone now, June, the wound has been closed. Plus," I lower my voice, "I could never stay away from you anyways." I can hear June sigh, "We can try again," she agree, "That would be nice." I smile inwardly and tell her, "Sweetheart, you made the right choice." She laughs a bit, and then seriously says, "I need to go, Day, I'll call you after the Senate meeting is done." "Alright, cousin," I tell her. She hangs up and I sigh briefly before smoothing down my shirt. Maybe things could go well between me and June this time. I knew for sure that overtime, I would love her as passionately as I did before. Already, I found her utterly beautiful and breathtaking. She was mine. Smiling now, I return to where Tess is waiting. "All good?" I think back to her words and everything we shared. "All good." I agree. ~ Three hours later, June calls again. I pick up eagerly, desperate to talk to her again. Now that she was away from Los Angeles, I felt the need to talk to her more, to hear her voice in place of seeing her in person. "Day?" "June," I answer, "How was your Senate meeting?" "Boring as usualy," June replies, "Anden thinks I was perfect, though I honestly think I don't make a difference in the Senate. They're all so much older than me, and I don't think I'm cut out for the government." She sighs, "Oh well, politics are better than waiting at home as a Commander." "The Elector says I could do anything I wanted to," I tell her, "Do you have an opening in your patrols or-?" "Yeah, I have a few places I need to fill. You could be a captain of one of my patrols," June suggests, "Is that okay?" "It's fine," I agree. June and I fall into an uncomfortable silence. I wish she was here now, so we could...spend some time together. I wanted to test these old feelings that were resurfacing. June seems to notice the lift in my voice because she says, "Sorry I have to be away. I couldn't just turn down Anden when he needed me to fill the position." "No problem," I lie, "I can wait." She doesn't say anything after that, and the silence stretches out between us. "Well, I have a long day tomorrow, so maybe I'll call you the day after that?" I'm disappointed that our conversation is ending so early, but I agree, "Sure, I have time all day as usual." June hangs up and I let out a brief sigh before standing up. Eden should be at Tess's place, which means I have some free time on my own. I head towards the door, wondering where exactly I should go. Guess I could go back to Lake and see my favorite views. Might as well refresh my memories of the old days. As I walk around outside, I notice how there are workers everywhere, trying to repair the damaged houses in the poor sectors. It's not as dirty as I recall, though my memory's still fuzzy. More and more of the poor look better, not like they used to. Changes are happening. I'm grateful that I ended up trusting June. She was right about everything-about Anden, about Razor, about how the Republic would change... Just shows how much of an amazing girl she is. That only makes me want her even more. Suddenly I pause. I'm on the intersection of Figueroa and Watson in the Lake sector. Violent flashbacks hit me. I double over. Closing my eyes, I try to keep the memories away. Yes, June had informed me of how she had been involved with my mother and John's death, but it hadn't triggered anything like this. Now, seeing a boarded, old house in the middle of Lake, I can't help but remember those moments. The body crumpled on the sidewalk, flinging myself off the roof, John screaming for my life, for my mother's life, Eden, strapped to a gurney and taken away. Then I saw a figure like myself walking towards the firing squad, cuffed, blindfolded, and gagged, the sound of the guns firing, John, collapsing. Everything that went wrong between me and June. Everything that proves we never should have gotten together. I want these memories to stop. I want to show that June and I are meant for one another, that nothing should tear us apart. That we should be able to have a proper relationship without the pain hitting me. And I thought my memory loss could help me prevent all this...but I'm reliving those moments where I wanted to be with June, but it was too painful. I can't stop it. I can't do anything. I'm helpless.